


I'm Mulder and You're Scully

by TwoBoys2Love



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, Bottom Jensen Ackles, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Without Plot, Top Jared, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoBoys2Love/pseuds/TwoBoys2Love
Summary: Jared and Jensen are watching X-files. Jensen is pretty sure he's Mulder.





	I'm Mulder and You're Scully

The light from the huge TV screen made the room flicker from light to dark. Jensen leaned a little closer to Jared and nodded towards the screen where Mulder was explaining one of his theories in a rental car. "If you and I were on the X-Files, I would totally be Mulder."

Jared choked on the sip of beer he had just taken. After he sputtered for a few moments, he began to laugh.

"What?" Jensen couldn't help smiling. He loved the sound of Jared's laugh even when it was at his expense.

"I know exactly why you chose Mulder. Tall, dark, handsome. One of those alpha-male types. Yeah?"

Jensen wiggled his eyebrows and looked back at the TV. Oh yeah, he was Mulder. Jared would be the nerdier, sciencey type. Definitely.

Jared's hand slipped onto Jensen's thigh and squeezed making Jensen's breath hitch. It really wasn’t fair that Jared could do that too him.

"You see. I know how your mind works," Jared said in a low voice.

It was a fact. There wasn't much of anything that Jared didn't know about Jensen. But, that didn't mean that Jensen would instantly agree with his partner. Where was the fun in that? "Ya think?"

Hand sliding higher on Jensen's thigh, Jared let his fingers settle at Jensen's crotch.

Jensen shifted his hips slightly because the blood was already heading to his cock. All Jared had to do was use a certain _tone_ and Jensen knew what was coming. Or, at least, what he _hoped_ was coming.

"Oh, I _know_ it, but this time I agree with you," Jared said. He sighed and settled back against the sofa they were sprawled on, stretching his long legs out in front of him. He set his beer down and smiled.

Jensen rolled his head to the side, so he could see the expression on Jared's face. "Really? I'm Mulder?"

Trying to look quite serious, Jared nodded. “I'm definitely Scully. I mean, she's the smart one, she's grounded and clearly, she's the dominant one sexually."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" Jensen said as he struggled to sit up straighter. Clearly, he had some defending to do on behalf of himself and Mulder. "There's no way! Mulder always has the upper hand. He's the risk-taker, the one with all the big ideas."

"Perhaps," Jared said. There was a sly smile on his face as he pulled his hand back slowly. "But, Scully's got all the power when it comes to _Mulder_. What won't he do for her?"

"All the power," Jensen echoed. He rolled his eyes and leaned forward to set his beer on the coffee table.

Then the room kind of whirled around Jensen. The moment his beer clinked against the stone table, Jared managed to grab both Jensen's arms, twist him around and drag him up onto his lap.

Before Jensen could get out the really weak protest he considered giving, Jared's huge hands grabbed his ass and hauled Jensen up until he was settled astride Jared's thighs.

"That escalated quickly," Jensen managed to say once his breathing had returned to normal. Because, _come_ on, Jared manhandling him always pushed all of Jensen's buttons. Every single fucking button at once.

"You see," Jared said as he lifted his hips slightly. "Scully always had Mulder wrapped around her finger. It's all about _want_ , isn't it?"

Rolling his bottom lip under his teeth, Jensen shrugged a shoulder. No reason to give in. Yeah, Jensen knew how to get what he wanted even if he wasn't going to admit it out loud.

"You just gonna sit there and act like you don't want it?" Jared teased. He slid a hand up Jensen's back and over his shoulder. His index finger trailed down Jensen's neck. "Your skin is all flushed. You're already breathing faster, probably your heart is racing."

It wasn't like Jensen could deny it. It wasn't like he even wanted to. So, he just tilted his head slightly and stared into those gold-flecked, haze eyes.

Jared's other hand slid over his hip and over to the hard line in Jensen's jeans. "And, you're already hard. You fucking love it when I do exactly what I want with you. Don't you?"

Closing his eyes for a few moments, Jensen took a deep breath. The length of his spine was tingling, and his balls were aching. Yes. Yeah. Jesus _Christ_ , Jared was right and they both knew it. Jensen rocked his hips forward and leaned _hard_ into Jared's hand.

Jared pulled back enough to be able to stare into Jensen's eyes. It was like being _frozen_ there, stopped. Jensen could lose himself in those eyes.

Very slowly, without breaking eye contact, Jared slid a hand along Jensen's belt. He flipped the buckle open, slid the button free then tugged on the zipper.

A beautiful warmth began creeping up Jensen's body. His eyelids felt heavy, so he let them fall to his cheeks. His hands found their way to Jared's chest and slid over the worn cotton of Jared's old t-shirt.

He loved the feel of Jared's muscles. He was so solid and real. His hands moved lower, feeling the tension in Jared's abs, the way his entire body moved when he drew in each breath. Jensen sank his teeth into his bottom lip.

Jared moved beneath Jensen, leaned in until his lips brushed Jensen's. "Get undressed. Now."

-=-=-=-

It felt like Jensen's heart was going to bust out of his chest. He wasn't even sure how they'd gotten down the hall to the bedroom. He vaguely remembered banging into a couple of walls. His shoulder would probably ache in the morning.

Jensen didn't give a fuck.

He pressed his forehead against the wall, his arms aching. Jared's hand had both of Jensen's wrists pinned to the wall above his head. But, Jensen didn't really care about that either. Not the way it was turning him on so much that he could hardly breathe.

Their clothes were gone, scattered all over the place and Jensen could feel every inch of Jared's naked body pressed up against his back.

The length of Jared's cock was hot where it was trapped in the crease of Jensen's ass. Jared's free hand was roaming greedily over Jensen: his arms, down over his shoulder, grasping his hip so hard it would bruise. 

"Jared…"

Those lips were back at Jensen's ear again. "What do you want, Jack?"

A shiver made its way down Jensen's body and he moaned against the cool surface of the wall. "You know what I want."

Jared's laugh was deep and smooth and made the hair on the back of Jensen's neck stand up.

"Say it." The command was hardly more than a puff of hot air against Jensen's ear.

"Want you to fuck me." Just saying it made Jensen's breath hitch. Drowning in the heat of want, he strained against the hold Jared had on his wrists. _God_ , it was so fucking perfect that Jared could just hold him there.

The heat of Jared's body was gone for a moment and then he was pressed up against Jensen's side and driving slick fingers into his ass.

"Fuck!" The sudden stretch made Jensen's entire body jolt. His cock throbbed, weeping and hard. Jensen thrust his hips towards the wall, the pressure no relief at _all_ from the desire that was threaded through every fiber of his being.

"You good, Jack?"

"God." That name. It made Jensen's insides turn to jelly. It was _just_ for him, made him _all_ and _only_ Jared's. Like there was any fucking doubt. 

Somehow, Jensen managed to nod and then he let his head thump back to the wall.

Jared's tongue dragged along Jensen's shoulder, his teeth grazing the skin as his fingers stretched Jensen open.

Sweat trickled down the small of Jensen's back and he arched into the delectable slide of it. The curve of his spine allowed Jared to slide his fingers deeper and Jensen gasped for air.

Then Jared's mouth was on Jensen's neck, sucking, licking, biting. Each time he spread his fingers in Jensen's ass, he would nip at the sensitive skin below Jensen's ear.

Time melted away. Sweat-slick, muscles taut, moaning until his voice was hoarse, Jensen twisted and writhed on Jared's long fingers until he couldn't stand it anymore. "P-please."

Jared shifted behind Jensen, pulling his fingers free, slipped away then returned. The head of his cock pressed against Jensen's hole. "Want this?"

Nodding, Jensen panted against the wall. He arched his back even further, trying to urge Jared on.

Releasing Jensen's hands, Jared braced himself against the wall. His entire body moved against Jensen's back. Hot skin, sweat-damp, burned everywhere it touched Jensen. He pressed his hands to the wall, pushing back into his partner's hard body.

The heat of Jared's cock pushed forward. The burn of sweet pain crawled through Jensen's veins like syrup.

One of Jared's overheated hands slid along Jensen's jaw, his thumb pushing past Jensen's spit-slick lips.

The salty taste of Jared's skin made Jensen's mouth water. He sucked on it, tonguing the creases.

When Jared's hips snapped forwards, his swollen cock slid deep into Jensen. He groaned, mouth hot and wet at the nape of Jensen's neck. "Fuck. Jensen."

They stayed there a while, locked together, covered in sweat, panting. Jensen's muscles felt weak, his blood too thick to move through his veins properly. And the painful, amazing ache in his ass made him dizzy. Everything was whirling around him and it was _all_ Jared. He could smell the spicy scent of his partner's body, the flowery perfume of his shampoo and the lingering scent of the cologne he wore sometimes. He could feel the burning thickness of Jared's cock buried so deep in him. 

Jared's nails dug _hard_ into Jensen's hip. They both moaned, and Jensen caught Jared's thumb between his teeth.

A puff of air against Jensen's ear made him tremble as Jared pulled his thumb free then rocked his hips back slightly. And then Jensen was crying out when that thick cock slammed into his ass again.

He might have said _yes_ , or _God_ , or who-the-fuck-knows-what. Words didn't matter. All that mattered was the way Jared's hips snapped forward again and again. Each time his cock seemed to go deeper, fill Jensen more, and it was never quite enough.

Jensen's hand squeaked as it slid down the wall. He moaned and reached back to try and touch Jared. Jared's hand found his, their fingers weaving together tightly.

It was fast, hard, just the way Jensen needed it after the teasing buildup. It had been a long week, with not enough time together and Jensen needed to feel the strength, the want, the way Jared needed him.

Jensen's knees gave out the moment the head of Jared's cock grazed his prostate. The world around him went white, he felt a deep moan reverberate through his body – maybe his, maybe Jared's. Jared's body went stiff against his back, all his muscles tight and clenched. His hand gripped Jensen's even tighter and his mouth was wide-open and lax against Jensen's shoulder as his cock pulsed.

The sensation, the heat, the way that Jared was moaning softly, trembling, made all the need in Jensen's body spiral out of control. He let his head fall back on Jared's shoulder as his ass clenched around the width of Jared's cock. 

The first burning pulse of release took Jensen's breath away. His hips jerked forwards as he came. The thrill of release tore through him and shakily, he pulled their hands to his mouth. His lips pressed against the back of Jared's hand and he moaned through the quaking pleasure.

When Jensen could finally see again, he leaned back and let Jared take his weight. "Should lay down."

"Uh huh," Jared murmured against Jensen's neck. He kissed a trail across the top of Jensen's shoulder. "Gimme a minute."

Jensen laughed softly then sighed happily when Jared's arms wrapped around him tightly. "Wear yourself out, Scully?"

A playful bite on Jensen's shoulder made him jump weakly. 

Yeah, Jared was definitely, Scully.


End file.
